uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jn 15/kjv
: }|1| 15:1 I am the true vine, and my Father is the husbandman. }} : }|2| 15:2 Every branch in me that beareth not fruit he taketh away: and every branch that beareth fruit, he purgeth it, that it may bring forth more fruit. }} : }|3| 15:3 Now ye are clean through the word which I have spoken unto you. }} : }|4| 15:4 Abide in me, and I in you. As the branch cannot bear fruit of itself, except it abide in the vine; no more can ye, except ye abide in me. }} : }|5| 15:5 I am the vine, ye are the branches: He that abideth in me, and I in him, the same bringeth forth much fruit: for without me ye can do nothing. }} : }|6| 15:6 If a man abide not in me, he is cast forth as a branch, and is withered; and men gather them, and cast them into the fire, and they are burned. }} : }|7| 15:7 If ye abide in me, and my words abide in you, ye shall ask what ye will, and it shall be done unto you. }} : }|8| 15:8 Herein is my Father glorified, that ye bear much fruit; so shall ye be my disciples. }} : }|9| 15:9 As the Father hath loved me, so have I loved you: continue ye in my love. }} : }|10| 15:10 If ye keep my commandments, ye shall abide in my love; even as I have kept my Father's commandments, and abide in his love. }} : }|11| 15:11 These things have I spoken unto you, that my joy might remain in you, and that your joy might be full. }} : }|12| 15:12 This is my commandment, That ye love one another, as I have loved you. }} : }|13| 15:13 Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends. }} : }|14| 15:14 Ye are my friends, if ye do whatsoever I command you. }} : }|15| 15:15 Henceforth I call you not servants; for the servant knoweth not what his lord doeth: but I have called you friends; for all things that I have heard of my Father I have made known unto you. }} : }|16| 15:16 Ye have not chosen me, but I have chosen you, and ordained you, that ye should go and bring forth fruit, and that your fruit should remain: that whatsoever ye shall ask of the Father in my name, he may give it you. }} : }|17| 15:17 These things I command you, that ye love one another. }} : }|18| 15:18 If the world hate you, ye know that it hated me before it hated you. }} : }|19| 15:19 If ye were of the world, the world would love his own: but because ye are not of the world, but I have chosen you out of the world, therefore the world hateth you. }} : }|20| 15:20 Remember the word that I said unto you, The servant is not greater than his lord. If they have persecuted me, they will also persecute you; if they have kept my saying, they will keep yours also. }} : }|21| 15:21 But all these things will they do unto you for my name's sake, because they know not him that sent me. }} : }|22| 15:22 If I had not come and spoken unto them, they had not had sin: but now they have no cloak for their sin. }} : }|23| 15:23 He that hateth me hateth my Father also. }} : }|24| 15:24 If I had not done among them the works which none other man did, they had not had sin: but now have they both seen and hated both me and my Father. }} : }|25| 15:25 But this cometh to pass, that the word might be fulfilled that is written in their law, They hated me without a cause. }} : }|26| 15:26 But when the Comforter is come, whom I will send unto you from the Father, even the Spirit of truth, which proceedeth from the Father, he shall testify of me: }} : }|27| 15:27 And ye also shall bear witness, because ye have been with me from the beginning. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *